


Can't Remember to Forget You

by iamaqualady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, fight, human!Cas AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaqualady/pseuds/iamaqualady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are constantly fighting -- that's just what they do. Sometimes, Dean gets too mad and leaves to blow off steam. He's usually back after a few hours, and Cas is sure he'll be back soon... won't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Remember to Forget You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingMyPerhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/gifts).



Neither of them was really sure how the fight had started.

Dean had had a rough day at the garage, so he was in an especially pissy mood. Cas asked him what he wanted for dinner, and, before either of them knew what was going on, they were screaming and cursing at each other.

Eventually Dean had had enough, so stormed off to their room and grabbed a bag before beginning to pack it full of clothes and other necessities. “Dean?” Cas asked from the doorway. “What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving, Cas!” Dean snapped. “And I mean it this time – for good. I’m done.”

Cas sighed. “Okay,” he whispered, eyes cast downwards.

Dean spun around. “Really? Is that all you have to say?”

Castiel just sighed again. “Dean, when have I _ever_ been able to stop you from you doing something before?” He shook his head. “So yeah, okay. Leave, if that’s what you want to do.” Dean nodded and turned around again.

“Good. I’m glad we see eye to eye on at least _one_ thing.” Castiel just walked further into the room. “What the hell are you just watchin’ me for?” Cas shrugged and sat on the bed. “What is wrong with you? Why aren’t you mad at me?”

Castiel almost laughed as he shook his head. “Dean, on the inside, I’m screaming at you. I’m _so angry_ that I could start crying right now.” He shook his head again. “But, we were both mad a while ago, and now you’re leaving, so I just figure that I should be calmer.” Dean huffed.

“That’s bullshit. You don’t give a damn about whether or not I leave, do you?” Cas rubbed his eyes.

“Dean – ”

“Quit sayin’ my name like that!”

“—Of course I care you _stupid_ son of a bitch!” He stood up. “Do you really not get that? Haven’t you ever heard the phrase ‘ _if you love something, let it go’_?” He shook his head. “You want to go, so I’m letting you _because I love you, you goddamn idiot_.”

“Cas –”

“And, you know what, Dean? I’m going to keep loving you for the rest of my pathetic little life and hope that you come back to me. Because, for me, you’re it. I’m never going to love anyone else _half_ as much as I love you. And I will wait here forever you for you because that’s just the kind of pathetic son of a bitch I am.”

“Shut up. You’re just sayin’ that to make me feel guilty.”

“No. No, I’m saying it because I’m thinking _what if you never get the chance to hear me say this again_? We should get everything out in the open now, shouldn’t we?” Dean shook his head.

“Well, if you think any of that’s gonna make me stay –”

“I don’t. I know better.”

There was a pause, and Dean gave Cas a long, stern look before nodding and zipping up his bag. “Good.” He slung the bag over his shoulder. “I’m goin’ to Sam’s. Don’t expect me to be back.” He grabbed the Impala keys and slammed the door behind him.

And then Cas realized what had just happened.

 

It sort of worried Cas when Dean wasn’t back by dinner the next day. They’d had fights like this before, but Dean was always back sooner.

“He’ll be back,” Cas told himself. “He’ll be back…”

 

“What happened between you two?” Jess asked, and Cas shrugged. It had been a week at this point, and Dean was now staying in a motel two towns over.

“We’re always fighting, Jess, you know that,” Cas replied. “I guess it was worse this time…”

 

A month passed. And then another. And then another. And then, before Cas knew it, it was he and Dean’s anniversary; that was the day he cried the hardest on.

Also, the day he got the drunkest.

And most clingy.

This was the night he left Dean forty-seven voicemails.

Forty.

 _Seven_.

“Dean, you’ve been gone for six months,” Castiel said into the receiver. “I- I don’t know if we’re divorced now or something, but I just wanted to remind you that it’s our anniversary. I don’t know why you would care, though… I miss you…”

“Dean, I love you. A lot. Please come home.”

“ _I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN_.”

And so on. And so forth.

 

Another month went by, and it was Sam’s thirtieth birthday.

Castiel knew Dean was invited, and he didn’t think he should go.

“Cas,” Jess had said pleadingly. “You _have_ to come. Please?”

“You know I can’t say no to you,” he replied, small smile on his face. “Of course I’ll come.” Jess hugged Castiel tightly and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.” She pulled back and looked him over. “You need a makeover.”

“Why?”

“In case Dean is there! He needs to see what he’s missing.” Castiel chuckled.

“I think he knows; he has seen me at my best, after all.” _And he still hasn’t come back…_

 

So, Castiel got his haircut, bought a new suit, and shaved. He looked nice, but it was so clear that he was a wreck; he was sure that his eyes had permanently been stained red. 

“Hey, Cas!” Sam called when Castiel walked inside he and Jess’ house, walking over to the man. He smiled.

“Hello, Sam,” he replied, holding out a nicely wrapped gift box. “Happy birthday.” Sam accepted the box.

“Ah, thanks, man.” Castiel swallowed nervously.

“Have you –” Sam shook his head.

“Not yet, but he’s supposed to show up.” Castiel nodded, face going pale. “Hey, dude, it’s gonna be okay. Jess told me that she wasn’t going to leave your side as soon as he showed up.” He smiled slightly.

“You married a wonderful woman, Sam Winchester.”

“Are you boys talking about me?” Jess asked, waltzing away from the group of women she had been talking to. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist.

“No, we were taking about my other wife in Utah,” he teased, and she laughed softly and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t push it, birthday boy.” Castiel smiled and looked over as the door opened. “Hey, Cas, are you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Sammy!” a voice called and realization washed over Jess’ face.

“I’ll be in the restroom,” Castiel said quickly and practically sprinted away. He locked the door and leaned over the sink, trying not to vomit. He splashed water on his face and took some deep breaths, which did not help at all.

“Cas?” Jess asked, knocking on the door. “Cas, you’ve been in there for nearly twenty minutes. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Jess,” he replied weakly. “Thank you.” He thought she had left, but then her voice floated through the closed door once again.

“Well, someone wants to talk to you…”

“Can you please tell them that now is not the –”

“Cas?” _Not Jess. Not Sam._ Castiel didn’t realize that he had opened the door until he was staring at the source of the voice.

“Dean,” he said in disbelief. “Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean replied. “It’s me. Are you okay?” Castiel shook his head. “Do you need to go lay down?” He nodded. “Sam thought this would happen. He said you could go to the guest room.” He nodded once more before brushing past Dean and walking to the room; Dean followed. “Cas?”

“Dean, with all due respect, can you please leave me alone?” Castiel asked softly.

“No. I need to talk to you.” He turned around.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Yeah? Well it seemed like you did a month ago.” _Forty-seven voicemails._ He shook his head.

“That’s different. I was drunk, then. That doesn’t count.” Dean sighed.

“Listen, Cas –”

“Stop calling me that. You have lost the right to call me Cas.”

“Then what the hell am I supposed to call you?”

“My name.”

“I haven’t called you _Castiel_ since before our first date. I’m not calling you that.” Castiel shook his head and began walking away again.

“Then don’t call me anything at all.”

 

Jess, bless her soul, stayed by Cas’s side for the rest of the night after he left the bedroom. This meant that Cas spent most of the night talking to some of Sam’s friends’ wives and Sam himself. He was always aware of Dean standing somewhere nearby, watching him.

At the end of the night, after mostly everyone had cleared up, Cas and Jess were cleaning up, when Dean finally walked over.

“Castiel,” he said. “Can I talk to you?” Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Jess interrupted.

“Cas,” she said softly. “Go.” Castiel nodded and walked away with Dean, back to the guest bedroom.

“Can you sit down?” Dean asked, and Castiel did. “Cas – Castiel – I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. I stopped being mad after about a month, but I figured by then you’d be too pissed to even _think_ about letting me come back.”

“Dean,” Castiel replied softly. “I told you; I was willing to wait forever for you to come back.”

“Yeah, but –”

“I meant that.” Dean looked into his eyes. “I-I still do.” He smiled slightly.

“Really?” Castiel nodded, and Dean let out a held breath. “Awesome.” Cas stood up.

“Does this mean that you’re coming back to me?” Dean nodded, and Castiel practically tackled him into a hug. He hugged back, clinging tight like a drowning man would cling to his rescuer. “Don’t _ever_ leave me again.” Dean shook his head.

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

Castiel found it strange when he woke up the next morning with someone next to him in the bed. He looked up and smiled.

 _Dean_.

Dean’s arms were wrapped around Cas’s waist, and his face was in Dean’s chest, and the bed smelled like Dean again, and everywhere he looked was just _Dean_.

It was perfect.

Dean woke up slowly, as if he knew Cas was thinking about him. He smiled down at his husband and yawned.

“Morning, Cas,” he said softly. “Oh, sorry, I mean –” Castiel cut him off.

“It’s okay,” he replied. “You have permission to call me that again.” Dean smiled wider and leaned down, kissing Cas softly.

“Good.” He hugged Cas tighter. “God, I’ve missed waking up next to you.” Castiel nodded.

“You have no idea.” Dean kissed his forehead.

“Cas, I’m so, so sorry. I just –” Castiel cut him off again with a kiss; he had to do that a lot the night before, too. Every time Dean started to apologize, Cas would cut him off with a kiss.

“Cas, I’m so –” A kiss.

“I just want you to know how awful I feel and how –” Another kiss.

“Oh, my God, Cas, you’re so perfect, and I’m so –”

“ _Dean we are in the middle of sex this is really not an appropriate time to apologize._ ”

“Right. Right. I’m sorry.”

“ _Dean_.”                

**Author's Note:**

> I would not only like to thank God but also my beta SherlockFangirl because I had no idea what the fuck I was doing and she was a huge help yooo


End file.
